Ever just had enough?
by TexasGril
Summary: Have you ever just had enough, just don't want to do it anymore, want to give up, to never wake up, to never have to deal with anything ever again? It's tough, to want to continue, to question should you, just wanting to give it up and end everything. One-Shot


**This is another one shot. The time frames is sometime after 3.13**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

"Have you ever just had enough, just don't want to do it anymore, want to give up, to never wake up, to never have to deal with anything ever again? It's tough, to want to continue, to question should you, just wanting to give it up and end everything. To give up, to stop it all, to not deal with the heartache, the not deal with the disappointment, to deal with the pain. I can't do this anymore do you understand me? Do you really understand me?"

Nick and Gail just stood frozen not sure how to respond. They had been tasked with giving a death notification, a death; any death was not easy to tell, but to give notification to an officer's wife, that was the toughest. They were tasked with bringing her to the hospital and have her see Frank. Some how in the fifteen minutes that Andy and Nick had arrived, things had spiraled out of control. Andy went to walk forward as Nick talked into his radio, "Dispatch this is 1520, Flag Sierra at our location." Nick motioned for Andy to turn down her radio so that the wife did not hear too much over the radio.

The wife put up her hand motioning for Andy to stop moving forward toward her. "Don't come any closer, you don't understand, you will never understand, ever."

Andy shook her head, "I just want to be here for you, I want to .."

The wife cut her off, "I can't go down that hall and tell my children that their father is never coming home, seeing their faces broken, their lives ruined because you couldn't keep him alive."

Nick's head shot up from his phone, shit she is turning on us he thought. Nick grabbed Andy's arm and tried to get in front of Andy. Andy didn't understand what he was doing for a moment and tried to stop him, Nick kept trying to put his body between the wife and Andy, to protect Andy.

The wife stepped over to the end table and opened a drawer as Nick tried to calm her down, "We really want to help you, please think about what you are doing here, we want to help you."

The wife moved over to an end table and grabbed a pistol out of the drawer, Nick felt Andy stiffen behind him. Nick grabbed his radio, "Dispatch, 10-24 our location." Nick started to step back; he was trying to back Andy and him out of the room. Andy tried to talk to wife, "we can help you, please, let us help you." Nick continued stepping back; he needed to get Andy and him out of there.

Andy heard the sirens outside, she whispered softly from behind Nick, "We can't leave the kids alone with her, Nick, are you listening to me."

Nick put his hands behind him on Andy's hips, "Just keep backing up."

The wife was screaming now, crying, throwing things all over the living room. Andy pushed away from Nick and started to head down the hallway. Nick grumbled quietly, "Andy what are you doing?"

Andy turned and looked at him, "I can't leave the kids here with her. Maybe I can stop her from going down the hallway if she decides to do something stupid."

Nick glanced at the wife who was still screaming and throwing things, "Andy, please, please don't do this, she has a gun, we need to get backup in here before we go down that hallway and are trapped. I understand you want to help, we need backup."

"I know we need back up but those kids don't have any back up."

Andy shook her head and started down the hallway, all Nick thought was God; Sam is going to kill me. Nick started to follow her. "Dispatch, relay to back up, we are in the back of the house with the children."

As Nick followed Andy into one of the bedrooms, they went from room to room until they had all three children in one room. Andy was holding the baby; she heard the sirens and saw the lights show up outside the window. Nick looked around, "I don't think its safe to go back down the hallway with the kids while she has a gun."

"We can get them out the window."

Nick agreed, he opened the window and popped the screen out. "Oliver, Gail, over here," Nick called out. They started passing the children out the window. Andy ran over and shut the door to the bedroom they were in and locked it, "Crap she is coming down the hallway Nick."

"Looks like you and I are going out the window too, come on." Nick almost shoved her out the window and about jumped out himself when he heard gunshots behind him. He scrambled to his feet and pulled Andy with him to the other side of the car. Away from the gunfire that was being shot out the window by the wife.

Andy looked over at the children sitting in the ambulance, "You think they are going to be ok after all this," she waved her hand in the air at the situation. Nick chuckled, "Well, I think they will be a little better when their mom runs out of ammo."

Noelle ran hunched over to the Nick and Andy, "You guys ok? Either of you hurt coming out the window. "

"Nope we are all good, what are they going to do about the wife," Andy said looking between Nick and Noelle.

"SRU just got on scene, they are going to negotiate with her."

* * *

Two hours later, Nick and Andy were headed back to the station. Andy sat quiet in the front seat. Nick looked over at her; he knew she was blaming herself for all that happened. They had lost a good officer and now the officer's wife was in the hospital under a mental heath 48 hold and three children had been woken up in the middle of the night and were now at their Aunts house. Something so horrible they had been tasked with doing, turned into a compete disaster. Andy took a deep breath; Nick could hear her wheels turning.

Nick pulled into the station parking lot, they both climbed out of the car, Nick walked over to the side of the car that Andy was standing at. Nick leaned on the side of the car and motioned for Andy to do the same. Andy put her head down on Nick shoulder. Andy spoke in almost a whisper, "You ok?"

"Yeah, you?" Nick paused, "If you tell me your famous I am fine line, I am going to pick you up, carry you and put you on Sam's desk and tell him your not fine. So I ask again, you ok?"

"Yeah"

They sat there leaning against the car, when they saw Traci and Sam walk up. Andy sat up, "Hi guys."

Traci gave Nick and Andy a quick hug, "You guys ok?"

They both answered at the same time, "Yeah."

Sam looked into Sam's eyes, she could see he was worried and didn't believe her.

"Lets head in and change so we can go home. I am so done with today." Nick nudged Andy towards the door.

Andy came out of the locker room to see Nick and Gail holding each other. "Hey, guys I am good, go home. "

Gail looked over, "Alright, Night Andy. Need anything call us." Nick waved as Gail and him walked out the door.

Andy turned to see Sam leaning on the wall down the hall, staring at her. Sam pushed off the wall and walked towards her. "I know you keep saying your ok, but I know you, you're over thinking this." Sam pulled her into his arms.

Andy started to cry. Sam held her tighter, "Ok, let me take you home."

Sam led her to the truck, got her in the passenger seat, ran around the truck and got in. They drove home in silence as Andy looked out the window. They pulled up to Sam's house and Sam got out of the truck and ran around to open Andy's door. "Sam, I thought you were taking me home?"

"I have a better idea, my house, I will cook you some food, we will have a fire and some wine ok?"

She leaned into Sam, "Sounds great."

* * *

Two hours later, Andy sat snuggled into Sam, "I just don't understand how it went out of control so fast."

Sam kissed her on her forehead, "People do silly things when dealing with grief. I thought we learned that lesson last year?"

Andy snuggled in to Sam's chest. Sam leaned in and picked her up, "Lets go to bed."

Andy put her arms around Sam's neck, "I love you, you know that right."

Sam smiled, "Yes I do," Sam shut the door to the bedroom. Tomorrow is going to be a better day thought Sam.


End file.
